Offscreen Scrying Corp
"It's magic; I ain't gotta explain it!" Of all the things that happen offscreen in a World of Warcraft representation of a fully functioning MAGIC government bureaucracy, paperwork is shockingly not the thing that gets ignored the most. You'd be surprised. We have people who's love in RP is to do paperwork and audit people for going over their research budget. It's very immerseive, we actually have a whole ministry dedicated to it if that's your jam. It makes me feel like I'm actually dealing with the IRS except they have magic powers and can blow my head off if I don't file forms properly. Imagine how fast things must go during tax season. Their Job The Offscreen Scrying Corp has a very big and very important job. To let the Magus Senate know things. Not metagaming things, we're too highbrow for that. Obviously. Things like bringing a sample of a villain's blood back and doing a scry so we can find him and have anouther event without having to dig the Eye of Dalaran out of the Vaults. Or deer. Lots of corrupted deer. They may be important, they may be not. Who knows! That's the Offscreen Scrying Corp's job to find out. Seriously. Otherwise it'd be like the power rangers. We'd all sit around all day making snarky 4th wall comments that these disasters seem to happen at the same time every week...until our communicators beep ominously and "Oh no the Eye is going off! Magus Senate! Hooo!" Then we'd go meet our glowing head of a boss and get our mission to smite evil. Yay. It'd be too routine. Not yay. Other Important Stuff You cannot join the Offscreen Scrying Corp. Otherwise you'd ruin the name and it'd be the ''ON''screen Scrying Corp and then we'd have to figure out where the rest of you scryers are ALL THE TIME when we call for you and just the one guy shows up. It is very difficult to give a government order for a surprise inspection to the scrying corp as they know exactly when they're going to be audited and just clean everything up, total exercise in futility. I can't tell if they're lazy or just really really good at their jobs. If you're a totally legit scryer, head on over to the academics ministry, or Interior to spy on people if you are feeling power hungry...or the war ministry..., you know, whatever really. Research people are good though. They'll handle you good and proper. But I bet you saw that answer coming. Cheater. Also We sometimes (totally) use the Offscreen Scrying Corp to be aware of things we logically shouldn't be aware of if we deem it necessary OOC for the sake of plot (GM fiat). Eye of Dalaran watch over you/see's all, and all that. Big brother is here. Also we read all your mail, including that one really embarrassing letter from your mom. You know the one. Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Magic Category:Magical Organizations Category:Dalaran Organizations Category:Magocracy of Dalaran Category:Divination Category:Dalaran Military